1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise support device, exercise support method, and computer-readable storage medium having an exercise support program stored therein and, in particular, to an exercise support device, exercise support method, and computer-readable storage medium having an exercise support program stored therein including a pace making function for guiding an exercise motion such as running or walking to a desired pace.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rising health consciousness, more and more people are performing daily exercises, such as running, walking, and cycling, to maintain their wellness or improve their health condition.
In addition, an increasing number of people are aiming to participate in competitions, such as marathon events and cycling races, through these daily exercises.
Among these people aiming to participate in competitions, there is a rising demand for efficient and effective training methods that enable them to achieve good results in the competitions. Currently, various products and technologies are being developed for meeting such a demand.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-039059 describes a stopwatch with a built-in GPS (Global Positioning System). In the stopwatch, positioning data including time, position, speed, etc. is calculated by a GPS receiver from a signal received from a GPS satellite. Based on the positioning data, measurement data including running data such as running time, running distance, and average speed is calculated. Then the measurement data is displayed on a display device and provided to a runner (user).
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-039059, various measurement data including running data of the user (such as running distance, average speed, lap time, and goal time) are automatically calculated based on the positioning data obtained from the GPS, and are provided to the running user via the display device.
Here, in a stopwatch-type or wristwatch-type device to be mounted on the human body, various information is generally displayed on the display device in a form of numerical values, and is provided to the user.
However, it is difficult to instantaneously and accurately read the displayed numerical values, since the user cannot stare at the display screen of the device during exercise. In addition, it is difficult to instantaneously grasp the meaning of the display content unless the user sufficiently understands the meaning of the display numerical values.
Moreover, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 10-039059, various running information is merely calculated based on the positioning data of the user during running and provided to the user.
That is, it is not possible to achieve a so-called pace making function of guiding the running of the user when training is performed for achieving a desired record in running or the like.